Cada último día de verano
by ghost ficker rin
Summary: [Reto citas sélebres del foro mundo vocaloid. Kaito no sabe si debería conservar el único recuerdo material que tiene de su mejor amiga. —porque conservar algo que me ayude a recordarte, sería como admitir que te puedo olvidar— [Inspirado en el ending de anohana]


*Nota*

Cami is back! Hola gente! reaparecí de las sombras.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto Citas sélebres del foro mundo vocaloid. El reto consistía en tomar una frase célebre elegída por la moderación, y escribir sobre eso.  
Así que acá el producto de mi loca imaginación amante de los fics emotivos.

De más aclaraciones las digo al final que si no me queda kilométrico esto y ya ni ganas de leer el fic van a tener para cuando termine de hablar.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Cada último día de verano.

* * *

"Conservar algo que me ayude a recordarte, sería admitir que te puedo olvidar" —William Shakespeare

* * *

Camino por el parque junto a mi amiga peliturquesa, rumbo al lugar donde todos los años, en esta misma fecha, los 5 nos reunimos.

Para todos se ha convertido en una tradición venir aquí y pasar el último día de verano juntos. Pero para mí es mucho más que eso.

Este día, el anaranjado del sol que comienza a ocultarse, la brisa y el aroma de los capullos de cereso en el aire me recuerdan a ti.

Es ese día de nuevo, el día que todos, juntos y felices, niños de no más de 7 años, nos sentamos a ver los fuegos artificiales por última vez, antes de saber que todo cambiaría.

* * *

Camino con las manos en los bolcillos y la mirada perdida, hasta que Miku

—quien parece ser la única que aún recuerda..— me saca de mis pensamientos.

—De nuevo estás pensando en ella— afirmó mientras me dedicaba una de sus miradas comprensivas de hermana mayor que solo ella sabía dar.

—Es imposible no hacerlo. Fue el último día de verano.. De hace exactamente diez años. La última vez que la vimos— suspiré.

—Quiero que esté aquí Miku. Por qué parece que con el paso del tiempo, soy el único que la recuerda y todavía la extraña?—

—Sabes que no es así.— Me miró enfadada. Ella era quien más me entendía, quien sentía un amor tan grande como el mío por nuestra amiga.

—Todos recordamos a Meiko, nadie podría reemplazarla. Es solo que.. Cada uno lo hace de maneras distintas, supongo. No te deprimas ahora, a ella no le gustaría verte así.—

—tienes razón, seguro me golpearía, y me molestaría hasta hacerme reír.— Aseguré con una sonrisa recordando cómo solíamos molestarnos el uno al otro cuando estábamos enfadados o tristes.

—Ahí están los de más, ¿vas a quitarte la bufanda? me adelantaré, intenta no llorar demasiado—

Miku, era también la única persona a la que le había contado que aún conservaba algo de Meiko, y lo que eso significaba para mí. En cuanto a los de más, nunca lo entenderían. A de más.. Tener miedo al olvido es ridículo. 

* * *

Dejé que Miku se adelantara en cuanto nos hacercamos a nuestro lugar y divizamos al resto del grupo, necesitaba estar conmigo mismo.

"Si todos la recordamos, por qué soy el único que tiene tanto miedo de olvidarla?  
por qué no puedo deshacerme de esto?." Pensé mientras desenrollaba la larga bufanda que había sido su regalo de despedida para guardarla, pero me sentí mal y volví a envolverme con ella.

Nos Encontrabamos en ese lugar del parque donde alguna vez estuvo nuestra casa del árbol. Yo seguía sintiéndome nostálgico, mirando a mi alrededor como los gemelos Kagamine peleaban por un malvavisco, Gumi se paseaba de acá para allá entuciasmada, y Miku charlaba con su novia Luka, quien se había unido al grupo hacía poco pero aún así me caía bien. No se parecía a Meiko en nada. O al menos no a la Meiko que recuerdo.

—Kaito! Puedes aterrizar?— me gruñó Rin.

—Luka te estaba hablando.— aclaró Miku al ver mi expresión molesta.

—Me preguntaba..— dijo tímidamente su novia. —por qué usas una bufanda en pleno verano?—  
—La verdad es que..— Yo,— 

La pregunta me hizo sonrojar de pies a cabeza. La única que sabía que aún la conservaba era Miku, ya que por más que me negava a tirarla o regalarla, me avergonzaba que supieran que aún la usaba. Porque creía que conservar algo que me hiciera recordar a Meiko, era lo mismo que admitir que yo también, podía, al igual que los de más, olvidarla, acostumbrarme a que no estuviera con nosotros y a no sentir que faltaba.

* * *

Miré hacia arriba, y el primer fuego artificial estayó en el cielo, haciendo que todos enfocaran su atención en él en vez de en mí.

Y como cada vez que el primer fuego artificial del último día de verano estayaba, la sonrisa de Meiko, su risa, nuestras tontas peleas de niños, los momentos que los 6 pasamos juntos, todas las cosas de ella que me gustaban, los recuerdos en general estayaban en mi mente.

* * *

Vi a mi yo de 6 años regresando de la escuela con esa característica mochila azul. A lo lejos, escuchaba una voz que me llamaba '—Chico azúl— y me giraba mientras veía a una niña un poco más alta, de cavello castaño a quien reconocí de la escuela, correr hacia mí con una sonrisa.

—Caminamos juntos a casa?— preguntaba ella, con esa seguridad que me hizo sonrojar.

Asentí. Fue lo único que pude hacer mientras me cubría con mi mochila, la cual ella tomó mientras salía corriendo al grito de —Atrapame si puedes! Bakaito!—

La rutina se repitió por varios días y casi sin darme cuenta Sakine Meiko se había convertido en mi mejor amiga.

Con el tiempo los de más aparecieron y ese verano, se volvió el mejor de nuestras vidas, y meiko se volvió mi primer amor.

* * *

Aquel día, hace exactamente 10 años, planeaba decirle a ella que me gustaba. Pero Meiko tenía algo más importante que decirnos a todos.

A penas acabaron los fuegos artificiales nos fuimos juntos a la casa del árbol donde solíamos jugar.

Meiko se veía triste.

—Me mudaré. Y. Es probable que no vuelva a verlos. Por mucho mucho tiempo.—

En ese momento la llenamos de preguntas, pero cuando vimos que la niña que siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios estaba a punto de llorar,

Nadie supo que decir, así que la envolvimos en un abrazo.

* * *

—En nuestra base secreta, juro que nunca te olvidaremos, y que siempre, seremos los mejores amigos.—

* * *

Volví un instante a la realidad, ¿Cómo es posible que hubiéramos roto nuestra promesa?.

Los fuegos estaban por terminar, y nadie había dicho una sola palabra que significara que aún era especial este día.

Recordé la sonrisa de Meiko cuando terminamos el juramento de amistad y nos

* * *

fuimos a nuestras casas. En el camino ella me dio la bufanda..

—Kaito, gracias por ser mi primer amigo. Muchas gracias. Recuerda, en 10 años volveré a molestarlos!— Había dicho ella con su típica risa malvada.

Apreté la bufanda entre mis manos, sentía las lágrimas caer por mi rostro y ya no me importaba lo que los de más fueran a pensar.

—Kaito, te encuentras bien— Len me golpeó la espalda al ver que por alguna razón desconocida había comenzado a llorar.  
—¿Quieres un helado?— Se apresuró a ofrecer Gumi mientras Rin me miraba con auténtica sorpresa y preocuapción.

—meiko— Solté entre lágrimas. Todos me miraron extrañados.

—Que?— dijo Rin con los ojos muy abiertos.  
—Por ella uso una bufanda en pleno verano, y parece que soy el único que aún hace algo pensando en ella!— grité sin poder controlar más mi frustración

—Hoy hace 10 años— Dijo Gumi.

—Fue la última vez que la vimos— Agregó Len

—Antes de que se fuera.. y de que supiéramos lo de su enfermedad— Concluyeron

Rin y Miku.

—Aún lo recuerdan? No olvidaron a Meiko—

—Que dices bakaito?— Me gruñó Rin sonando casi igual a ella. nunca podríamos olvidar a Meiko. Aún tengo el listón que

encontramos en aquella búsqueda del tesoro— Confesó

—yo la recuerdo cada vez que como una zanahoria— Comentó Gumi entre risas. —No me miren así. Las odiaba!—

—Sabes que yo no la he olvidado.— me aseguró Miku.

—Y por qué crees que te seguimos llamando bakaito?— agregó Len mientras los de más asentían.

—Entonces, no soy el único que la extraña? No está mal que aún conserve la bufanda? y… no la olvidaremos? O sí?

—Claro que no está mal que la conserves— Aseguró Miku

—Aúnque no conozco los detalles, y si es un poco curioso que alguien ande por ahí con una bufanda en verano. Me parece un gesto muy tierno— Dijo una sonriente

Luka.

Saben que deberíamos hacer— —Volver a hacer el juramento, después de todo. Estamos en el mismo lugar.—

Y así, gracias a la idea de Rin, lo repetimos. Porque todos compartíamos el mismo sentimiento, y aún conservábamos la esperanza de volver a ver a nuestra Mei chan.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Bueno, esto lo escribí a las 2 de la mañana después de no haber dormido casi nada, y aunque ahora lo releo y me parece que quedó feíto tengo una regla de no borrar cosas escritas de madrugada porque es cuando mejor me funciona la inspiración.

Cuando me dieron la frase sobre la que debía escribir me encantó. Y escuchando el ending de anohana (Un animé hermoso! ya que estamos, si no lo han visto háganlo porque lo vale) y bueno, esto surgió.

Le gustó a alguien? Necesita editado? ¿alguien quiere que lo continúe?

Yo sinceramente tengo las ganas y las ideas como para seguirlo, así que todo depende de si alguien dé señales de querer leerlo o no.

Pd: Muchas partes se me ocurrieron gracias a un fandub de secret base, que también les recomiendo buscar.

En fin, espero reviews *a cada uno que comente le regalo una galleta imaginaria*

Nos leemos en otro momento.  
[¡y esta es la versión 2.0! Gracias a mi amiga Hard love que me ayudó a encontrar la línea de espacio ahora se ve mejor]

Espero que ahora sí, alguien más lo lea. Y agradezco a Lili Megurine, por ser mi única review. Que sepas que solo porque vos lo pedís y porque tengo pensado como continuar.. Voy a continuarlo.

Ahora si, nos leemos por ahí. Tengan un lindo día / tarde / noche / lo que sea.


End file.
